High-potency animal feeds, as they are normally used today in intensive animal raising, contain a number of additives of prophylactic and/or nutritive effect. These include, among others, antibiotics and enzymes. While the use of antibiotics has found acceptance in mixed feeds of all kinds, enzymes are not as yet used on a large scale in the field.
The feed mixtures used in modern intensive animal-raising programs are generally optimized in all nutrient components to such an extent that further improvement does not seem readily possible. However, it is surprising to find that even optimally composed high strength feeds can still be improved with regard to feed utilization and/or the weight increase attainable thereby by adding to these feeds certain antibiotics together with proteolytic enzymes.